Marjorie Perloff
Marjorie Perloff (born September 28, 1931) is a poetry scholar and literary critic in the United States. Life Youth Perloff was born Gabriele Mintz into a secularized Jewish family in Vienna. Faced with Nazi terror, her family emigrated in 1938 when she was six-and-a-half, going first to Zürich and then to the United States, settling in Riverdale, New York. After attending college at Oberlin in Ohio, she graduated from Barnard College in New York in 1953, doing graduate work at the Catholic University of America in Washington, D.C. (MA, 1956; PhD 1965). Career After completing her degrees at Catholic University, Perloff taught at the school from 1966–71. She then moved on to become Professor of English at the University of Maryland, College Park (1971–76) and Professor of English and Comparative Literature at the University of Southern California (1976–86) and then at Stanford University (1986–90). She then became Sadie Dernham Patek Professor of Humanities at Stanford (1990—2000, Emerita from 2001). She is currently scholar-in-residence and Florence Scott Professor of English Emerita at the University of Southern California.Poetry Foundation BioUSC Faculty Profile Her work has been especially concerned with explicating the writing of experimental and avant-garde poets and relating it to the major currents of modernist and, especially, postmodernist activity in the arts, including the visual arts and cultural theory.Entry in Critics encyclopedia The first three books published by Perloff each focused on different poets: W.B. Yeats, Robert Lowell, and Frank O'Hara respectively. In 1981, she changed directions with The Poetics of Indeterminacy, which began her work on the avant-garde, paving the way for The Futurist Moment: Avant-garde, avant-guerre, and the language of rupture in 1986 and many subsequent titles. Perloff has done much to promote poetics that are not normally part of the discourse in the United States such as Louis Zukofsky and Brazilian poetry. Her work on contemporary American poetry and in particular poetry associated with the avant-garde (such as the Language poets and the Objectivist poets) has significantly opened up the "Official Verse Culture" to critique and dialogue from outside the classroom and lecture hall: even as poetry in the U.S. today continues its division between categories like "experimental", "mainstream", and "spoken word".Poetic Profile & Interview Recognition Differentials: Poetry, poetics, pedagogy, published in 2004, won the Robert Penn Warren Prize in 2005 as well as Honorable Mention for the Robert Motherwell Prize of the Dedalus Foundation.Faculty Profile From Stanford Publications *''Unoriginal Genius: Poetry by other means in the new century''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2010. ISBN 978-0-226-66061-5 *''Differentials: Poetry, poetics, pedagogy''. University of Alabama Press, 2004. ISBN 978-0-8173-1421-7 *''The Vienna Paradox: A memoir''. New York: New Directions, 2004. ISBN 978-0-8112-1571-8 *''The Futurist Moment: Avant-garde, avant guerre, and the language of rupture, with a new Preface''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2003. pbk. ISBN 978-0-226-65738-7 *''Poetry On and Off the Page: Essays for emergent occasions''. Northwestern University Press, 1998. ISBN 978-0-8101-1560-6 *''Frank O'Hara: Poet among painters''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1998. ISBN 978-0-226-66059-2 *''The Dance of the Intellect: Studies in the poetry of the Pound tradition''. Northwestern University Press, 1996. pbk. ISBN 978-0-8101-1380-0 *''Wittgenstein's Ladder: Poetic language and the strangeness of the ordinary''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1996. pbk. ISBN 978-0-226-66058-5 *''Radical Artifice: Writing poetry in the Age of Media''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1991. ISBN 978-0-226-65733-2 *''Poetic License: Studies in the modernist and postmodernist lyric''. Northwestern University Press, 1990. ISBN 978-0-8101-0843-1 Edited *''American Poetry: The twentieth century'' (edited by Robert Hass, John Hollander, Carolyn Kizer, Nathaniel Mackey, & Marjorie Perloff). (2 volumes), New York: Library of America, 2000. See also * List of literary critics References External links ;Prose *Visionary company (A response to] the literary critic Harold Bloom), Boston Review. *Marjorie Perloff @ EPC (Electronic Poetry Center) ;Audio / video *Audio of Marjorie Perloff's lecture "The Aura of Modernism" delivered at the Walter Chapin Simpson Center for the Humanities on May 19, 2004. *Three one-hour radio interviews on Entitled Opinions with Robert P. Harrison about Ezra Pound, W.B. Yeats, and the Avant-Gardes ;About *Stanford homepage *Official Website *Interview with David Clippinger for The Argotist Online *Interview with Jeffrey Side for The Argotist Online *[http://ronsilliman.blogspot.com/2005/09/vienna-paradox-title-of-marjorie.html Review of The Vienna Paradox] poet Ron Silliman discusses Perloff's memoir on his blog September 12, 2005 *Photo of Perloff by Emma Bee Bernstein Category:Austrian emigrants to the United States Category:American literary critics Category:Living people Category:1931 births Category:Oberlin College alumni Category:Barnard College alumni Category:The Catholic University of America alumni Category:The Catholic University of America faculty Category:University of Southern California faculty Category:Stanford University faculty Category:American academics of English literature Category:University of Maryland, College Park faculty Category:Jewish American writers